More than a Crush
by annaspicer123
Summary: Shortly after his 10th birthday, chum chum recieved nude photos of Yo as a gift, prooving she wanted more than to play with him at her house. it has been 4 1/2 months since then all the while wishing he could have a relationship with Yo, as getting off was getting boring but knows fanboy will get upset. Fanboy doesnt know bout this at all and Chum chum is afraid he will find out
1. Chapter 1 introduction

It was a windy day one Friday afternoon.  
Fanboy and Chum Chum were chilling in the Fanlair, playing video games and eating bunches of chocolate. chocolate wrappers covered the floor and so did empty cans of Dr. Pepper and Pubb.

Manarctica vrs old man winter was Fanboy's favourite game but Chum Chum was bored with it. He wanted to do something else...something sexual.

Chum chum didnt know much about sex only that it was special and that two people who loved each other did it together

Chum Chum, now 10, had been having a crush on Yo since his 10th birthday when she gave him a nude picture of herself and a picture of her in nothing but her panties with her hair down,and personally handed them to him secretly wrapped up in a red envelope after school.  
This finalized to Chum Chum the fact that Yo wanted something more than just "playing with him at her house".

At first Chum chum was nervous and didnt know what to think. he never saw a girl naked before and he blushed when he saw Yo nude in the pics.

for some odd reason, Chum Chum noticed that everytime he stared at the pictures, his cock got hard and he started to get thoughts...thoughts of doing something more with Yo, what he didnt know, but somehow if he stared at the pics for too long, he always ended up touching himself until he came.

Only Chum chum knows bout these pictures and he wont tell Fanboy because due to his serious lack of being trustworthy, Chum chum can't trust him with the fact because he'll tell the whole school

Chum Chum stood up and walked into the kitchen to get another can of Dr. Pepper when all of a sudden a rush of excitement came over him. He looked down and noticed a small bulge between his legs. He swallowed hard, hoping Fanboy didnt notice.  
He wrapped his cape around his bulge and then quickly tried to figure out what he was going to tell Fanboy.

"uh...Fanboy?"

"Yeah Buddy?"

Chum chum quickly tried to think up a lie to tell Fanboy, but he couldnt think of anything.

"You need something Chum chum?" Fanboy said, shoving his face with a hershey bar.

"Im not feeling so good Fanboy," chum chum lied. "im going to lay down so be quiet ok?"

Fanboy knodded his head, "Sure buddy take a nap, u will always feel better after u rest." Fanboy went back to playing the video game and chum chum quickly made his way up to the bedroom he and fanboy shared.


	2. Chapter 2 exstacy

Chum chum dimmed the lights then slowly and quietly reached into the top drawer and pulled out the pics. he closed the drawer behind him then crawled onto his bed. he layed on his back and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments He opened the envelope and pulled out the pics of Yo and then gave a small smile, a lusty look in his eyes. He traced over her curves with his pointer finger and imagined he was touching her.

he let out a small sigh as he continued to look at the pics infront of him. he slowly reached down and touched the bulge that was forming in the front of his costume and gave a small moan. It felt good and he coulnt stop.  
after a few mins Chum chum slowly took off his tights and underwear and held his hardening dick in his small ungloved hands, his hands shaking and quivering. Chum chum slowly moved his hand up and down on his hardened dick and stared at Yo's pics.  
He tried his best to not moan but he couldnt help it with each movement of his hand, his hips thrusted slightly in rythym to his hand movements.

"oh this feels amazing." chum chum said to himself.

Now fully errected and hard, chum chum's whole body was quickly becoming more and more hot and sweaty as his plesure heightened.  
He leaned his head back and moaned quietly as his hips thursted faster and faster in rythym to his hand rappidly rubbing his throbbing cock."

"oh oh oh." chum chum moaned over and over. he hoped fanboy couldnt hear, as fanboy didnt know he mastrubated.

with every swift motion of his hand, the closer chum chum got to his release.

he could feel his pelvic muscles contract and tighten with each thrust of his hips and hand.

"ahhhhhhhh."chum chum moaned as he felt his orgasm about to occur.

suddenly, with one hard thrust, chum chum's hips thrusted forward and he ejaculated on the bed infront of him...  
a warm goey sticky mess all over his bedsheets.  
as he orgasmed chum chum tried not to moan loudly but it didnt work, he let out small sporradic moans as he spilt his seed

a few seconds later, chum chum lay on the bed, panting and sweating.

he grabbed his tights and underwear then put them back on. he put the pics back into his drawer and closed it slowly shut so no noise was made.

he grabbed a few tissues from the bathroom and cleaned up the mess on his bed the best he could.

Afterwards he turned off the light then slowly walked downstairs. 


End file.
